


Merlin Fanfic: Glimpse of Dawn's Splendour 1/2

by shutupeccles



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind/between the closing scenes of 4.01<br/>There's a moment when Arthur and Merlin close a door against the horrors that stalk them, a fleeting instant where they exchange the most meaningful glance since they met. That glance is the source for this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Fanfic: Glimpse of Dawn's Splendour 1/2

They close the door, knowing it's close to useless. The look they share says as much, and more. Everything they've nearly said adds weight to that glance and they almost kiss. Mutual half-smiles acknowledge that this is not the time, only because they are not actually safe. Then they do it anyway, for the time may never come.

It's short, desperate and silent, promising more than time allows. If they survive it will become something more, but not here, not now. This kiss says ' _We are somehow inseparable'_. It says _'I love you_ ' and _'I know'_ , communicating everything that exists between them in less time than it takes to fit one hand into a glove. Then they dash away in search of cover - together.

There is none. They semi-huddle in a corner of ruin, backs against perpendicular walls. Arthur tucks his feet under Merlin's legs, the gesture providing mutual comfort without being overly intimate. It's also strategic. Should a wailing spirit come for them, Arthur hopes to tangle Merlin's legs so he will fall out of harms way - preferably on to his face so he won't see Arthur take the brunt of the attack. He knows Merlin intends to sacrifice himself and prevent Arthur's blood sealing the veil. It's the Labyrinth of Gedref all over again, only infinitely worse.

This is the most terrifying foe Arthur has ever faced. _What if my mother has become one of these murderous souls?_ The thought turns the marrow in his bones to ice and his teeth won't stop chattering.

Merlin notices and enquires. Arthur tries passing it off as natural cold. Chain-mail and armour aren't best at keeping chills at bay, particularly when one is leaning against cold stone, in the darkest hours of night, without a fire ... _not to mention those _tormented_ spirits of the dead flitting about the place._

Under different circumstances they might be great friends, according to Merlin's comfortably casual chatter anyway. For a long time Arthur has thought they'd be more than that, if certain circumstances weren't completely different. There would have been no jovial laughter and pat on the back had Uther caught Arthur kissing Merlin rather than Guinevere.

Arthur admires Merlin's calm optimism and common bravery in this instance. Not common as in 'common as muck' but usual. This darkest hour is in one way the brightest as it brings them closer emotionally. Simple truths are told using language familiar to their particular relationship. They fool themselves into believing their mutual smiles and humour are sufficient to stave off the horrors that surround them.

Then the screams approach again. Arthur turns to throw himself in the predators' path but his limbs are slowed by the cold in his bones. Merlin is unaffected and leaps into the fray before Arthur can stop him...  


|~~~|

  


The chill spreads to Arthur's heart.

The others arrive from nowhere and Lancelot is first to Merlin's side. 'First Guinevere and now you would take Merlin from me too?' Arthur thinks sluggishly. However, this is not one the reasons Arthur hangs back. The first is an odd niggling suspicion that Merlin has a gift, similar to that of Morgana and Morgause yet somehow opposing it. Nothing that happens around him makes sense otherwise. The second is an overwhelming fear that the odd niggling suspicion is wrong, and that means Merlin is dead.

If Merlin is dead then Arthur may as well be.  


|~~~|

  


Merlin must be taken home.

Sir Leon will be the only knight likely to argue about this. Lancelot and Gwaine follow Merlin rather than Camelot's Regent. Percival will follow Gwaine and Elyan will follow Percival. Arthur doesn't care, because he has Merlin's loyalty and Merlin will follow him whether Arthur wants him to or not. So by one or by all, Merlin will be taken to Camelot and there he will recover, because Merlin always does.

If he doesn't? Arthur won't live long enough to know. Arthur resists the urge to kiss his inanimate form and murmur encouragement to ears that seem smaller now there's no goofy grin between them. He wants nothing more than time alone, to touch the face that so recently warmed his heart, to weep and mourn in case Merlin's spirit lingers. But he will not shame Merlin so in front of the others. Let this be the final lesson, so they will forever know Arthur's loyalty to Merlin outweighs theirs.


End file.
